A Foreign Threat
by Akarnia
Summary: A power hungry Celtic goddess comes to Greece in hopes to take it over now that the Greek pantheon has diminished. Xena, Gab, Ares, Eve, and Herc team up to stop her.


A Foreign Threat  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to us but to the creators of the series Xena: warrior princess.  
  
Author(s): Jessica, with contributions from Melanie  
  
Note: This story takes place during season six, some violence, but not more than the show has. And Hercules is in this story and he looks the same as he did before the 25-year period. I don't know how half gods age, but lets pretend Hercules looks the same.  
  
The God of War slowly stood up and walked away from his throne over to his large collection of decorative war swords. He lifted his muscular arm and gently stroked the blade of an immense sword with his fingers. A wicked grin swept across his face as he thought of the damage that could be done with such a sword. The thought quickly faded and he turned around and waved his arm out in front of him creating a suspended viewing pool showing him any battles that were occurring in Greece. He smiled again, but this time in a proud arrogant manner.  
  
"A good day of fighting, thanks to me" He said to himself and continued to watch the battle until he was interrupted by a quiet giggle. Ares quickly closed the viewing pool and turned around. He saw before him a young woman seated on his throne. She had dark green eyes that were almost inhuman; she had long shiny auburn hair and wore a sheer red dress.  
  
"Don't tell me your proud of some pathetic civil war, half of those mortals don't even worship you. You certainly have gone down hill." The women laughed.  
  
"owh" Ares whispered pressing the palm of his hand to his heart. "And who are you?" Ares snarled. The women stood up seductively and walked closer to him.  
  
"My name is Bri: Celtic goddess of destruction. I have a business proposal for you."  
  
Ares looked at her suspiciously but decided to hear her out. "I'm Listening"  
  
"I have a plan to take over Greece, and become the most powerful and most worshiped god" Bri grinned.  
  
Ares nodded his head and frowned. "And this is good news for me how?"  
  
"I want to split the power with you, we can rule all of Greece together"  
  
"Why?" Ares asked. Bri closed the distance between them and gently stroked his cheek.  
  
"A girl can get so lonely.and I hear your great company" she smiled innocently and kissed Ares cheek.  
  
The fully dressed, fully armed warrior princess stood towering over her friend who was still sleeping in the small bed in the local in and gently shook her.  
  
"Gabrielle wake up" Xena said quietly. Gabrielle let out a groan and rolled over away from Xena. Xena sighed and raised her voice.  
  
"Gabrielle, you need to get up Eve will be here at any moment." Gabrielle sat up and gave her friend a murderous look.  
  
"Xena I wouldn't be so tired if you would have just got a room last night when I told you to.. before it rained."  
  
"How was I supposed to know it would start raining that late?"  
  
"I told you earlier that day it was going to rain but you didn't listen" Gabrielle argued and Xena rolled her eyes.  
  
"It wasn't even really raining it was drizzling"  
  
"My boots are soaking wet Xena a Drizzle couldn't do that"  
  
Xena raised an eyebrow at her friend and walked to the bed and picked up a pitcher of water.  
  
"How would you like a soaking wet bed?" Xena smiled evilly. Gabrielle cautiously moved away.  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Gabrielle Growled. Xena laughed and started to tip the pitcher and Gabrielle jumped out of the bed ready to fight back. The two friends battle was cut short by a quiet knock at the door. Xena went to the door and opened it. On the other side was the elderly man who owned the Inn.  
  
"There is a young women here to see you two" He informed. Xena nodded.  
  
"Thank you, tell her we will be down in a minute" and she shut the door. Gabrielle hurriedly packed her things as Xena waited.  
  
"Eve said in her letter that it was urgent, do you think it's something serious?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think she would interrupt her mission of peace if it wasn't" Xena replied darkly.  
  
"Lets hope your wrong.ok I'm ready" Gabrielle said. Xena nodded and they headed down stairs to meet Eve.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle entered the lobby of the Inn and spotted eve across the room and hurried over to her. Eve saw them and stood up.  
  
"Mother, Gabrielle" Eve smiled and the three women exchanged hugs, and sat down at the table.  
  
"Eve are you ok? What was so urgent?" Xena asked.  
  
"I'm fine mother, but I fear my news is bad"  
  
"What happened? Gabrielle asked.  
  
"A week ago Eli came to me in a dream, he said that an evil goddess will come to Greece and destroy all other gods. She'll kill the few Olympians that are left, Eli, all the angles, and any other gods. She was a part of the Celtic Pantheon, but was banished because she killed one of the gods, she destroyed other gods' temples, and she would even destroy entire villages for fun. We have to stop her mother or she'll take over Greece"  
  
"Xena this is bad" Gabrielle warned. Xena nodded.  
  
"We will need help, Eve see if you can talk to Eli or Michael, Find out more about this Goddess."  
  
"I'll try.do you know where you can get something to stop her?"  
  
"No, but I know someone who does, You two stay here, I'll be back" Xena said and walked out of the Inn. She looked for a secluded area behind a building and called for Ares.  
  
"Ares..Ares I need to talk!" Xena whispered. And there was a sudden blue flash in front of her and the Ares appeared.  
  
"Talk about what?" Ares asked.  
  
"I need your help"  
  
"You need my help? Those are words I never thought I'd hear"  
  
"Yeah well I didn't have many help options"  
  
"Glad you picked me, how can I help?"  
  
" I need you to show me where the ribs of Coronus are kept"  
  
"Why would you want them?" Ares asked  
  
"I need them to kill this evil goddess that is going to kill all the gods of Greece and terrorize it's people, She-" Xena stopped short when she noticed Ares lost eye contact with her and was nervously wiggling his fingers. Xena furrowed her brows and suspiciously asked, "you wouldn't know anything about this would you?" Ares quickly looked up and swallowed hard.  
  
"Me? NO, no I don't know anything about Bri, I haven't heard anything" He stuttered. Xena folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Ares" Xena said expressionlessly.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Not only are you an awful liar, but you just gave me her name" She growled. Ares opened his mouth to say something but shut it knowing he couldn't fool Xena.  
  
"You've sided with her haven't you?" Xena angrily said.  
  
"She needs worshipers, so do I Xena" Ares defended rather than deny it.  
  
"Ares, She's evil what makes you think a women like that will share her power with you once she gets it? Do you even know why she left her country?"  
  
"Because she didn't have worshipers"  
  
"No, she was banished Ares, she killed one of the gods of her Pantheon, and destroyed other gods temples, she destroyed villages full of innocent people, for kicks"  
  
"so did you once upon a time" Ares protested, and Xena returned an evil glare, but Ares continued "How do you know all this anyway?"  
  
"Eli told Eve"  
  
"Oh my best friend Eli, yeah I'll definitely give up power to help him," Ares said sarcastically.  
  
"Ares cut the crap, she's using you! Once you've helped her gain the power she wants and defeat all the gods, she'll kill you too"  
  
There was silence while Ares thought.  
  
"Ok, I'll help, but do you really think it would be smart of me to betray a god like this?" Ares asked worried about his safety.  
  
"No, she'd kill you, that's why you need to keep her thinking you on her side, find out her plan."  
  
"And you trust me?" Ares asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, I do"  
  
"Thanks" Ares said sincerely, and began to disappear.  
  
"Ares wait!" Ares reappeared.  
  
"Don't let me regret trusting you" Xena warned, Ares nodded.  
  
"I'll let you know when I find out her plan" and he disappeared. Xena sighed and headed back to the Inn and met Gabrielle and Eve out in front.  
  
"Xena, what were you doing?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"I was talking to Ares, he's going to help us"  
  
"Can we trust him?" Eve asked.  
  
"I hope so" Xena said hopefully. The three women began to walk into the Inn.  
  
"HELP!, please someone help!" yelled a middle age man who stumbled through the streets, he was crying and looked like he had been in a war. Xena ran to the man's side and held him up.  
  
"What happened?" Gabrielle frantically asked.  
  
"My village, it's gone, completely destroyed" The man cried and the girls exchanged worried glances. Xena then reached down to the man and supported him firmly.  
  
"Who destroyed your village?" She asked.  
  
"An enormous army, It was like nothing I have ever seen before" The man explained. Xena turned to Gabrielle and her daughter. "Eve, go find someone to take this man in for the night and tend to his wounds." Eve nodded and left with the injured man. "Gabrielle, I need you to do something for me.we are going to need more help. I heard that Hercules was in a town not far from here, in cyngia. Go to him and tell him whats happened and bring him back."  
  
"How long will it take to get there and back?" Gabrielle asked  
  
"If you leave now, you can make it back by tomorrow afternoon"  
  
"ok, I'll be back soon" Gabrielle stated and turned to leave, but Xena stopped her. "Gabrielle, Wait!" Gabrielle Turned around "Take Eve with you" Gabrielle nodded and started to leave. When she was out of site Xena turned to a local women who had been shopping in the towns market.  
  
"excuse me" the women turned and Xena continued. "Does this town have a library?"  
  
"yes dear, there is a small one down the street and to the left" The women smiled kindly  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Ares appeared in the halls of war, and took a quick look around the room for any visitors. He then began to search through draws and shelves. As he searched a large beautifully decorated chess, a chilling voice sounded behind him.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Bri asked. Ares turned around to face her standing closely.  
  
"my favorite sword" He smiled. "So how goes the conquering of the world?"  
  
She slyly smiled back "Perfectly as I planed, I put together an army that will destroy all villages that worship a patron god"  
  
"that's fantastic really, but you should know that Xena is after you she knows what your up to and plans to stop you"  
  
Bri studied him oddly "what's Xena?" and Ares looked back at her in shock.  
  
"oh yeah that's right your not from around here.Xena is a Hero, a good one at that and when she sets here mind to stopping someone, she usually succeeds"  
  
Bri rolled her eyes 'just a minor set back" and turned her back to Ares  
  
"Don't underestimate her Bri,.she's after the ribs of Coronus" Bri turned back.  
  
"Let her get them, I have a weapon that will take care of that." Ares moved closer  
  
"Like what?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"that's my little secret. You'll just have to wait until tonight."  
  
"what's tonight?"  
  
"I sent word to all the gods that you were hosting a party tomorrow night, so when we get them all together that's when we take them out." Bri purred and Ares wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love when you talk that way." She smiled  
  
"and then we will rule all of Greece" Ares finished "and not even xena can stop us."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````  
  
Gabrielle and eve wandered comfortably through a crowded tavern in cyngia looking for Hercules.  
  
"What does he look like." Eve curiously asked.  
  
"He's tall, Muscular, Blue eyes, Brown hair, He-" She was cut off.  
  
"Looking for me" a strong voice spoke from behind them. Gabrielle and Eve quickly turned around to find a tall muscular man behind them.  
  
"Hercules!" Gabrielle cried with joy and hugged Hercules warmly. Hercules looked over at Eve and Gabrielle Introduced her.  
  
"Hercules, This is Eve.."  
  
Hercules offered his hand and Eve shook it, He studied her a while as if he knew her.  
  
"Eve, Eve." Then he looked at Gabrielle in surprise "this is Eve, Xena's little Eve?" Gabrielle grinned  
  
"yes"  
  
And Hercules Laughed  
  
"Why, I remember when you where this tiny" He held his hands up indicating her size. "wow, SO what brings you here, Where's Xena?"  
  
"Xena is in Theros, it's not far from here. I need you to go back there with me, we need your help"  
  
"with what" Hercules Asked seriously. Gabrielle turned to Eve "eve tell him" And she began to explain.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` The next day Back at the Inn where Xena was sat at the desk in her room, in only her leather corset reading a large book with great interest. Her concentration was soon disturbed when she felt a familiar tingle in her spine.  
  
"I know your there, so there is no use in spying on me" she said simply without looking up. And Ares appeared across from her, He was seated on the desk looking at Xena with a big smile.  
  
"Are you reading?" he asked amazed. Xena then looked up at him with her infamous deadly glare. "Got a problem with it?"  
  
"No, of course not.. what are you reading ?" he asked as he moved around behind xena and rested a hand on the back of her chair.  
  
"I'm trying to find out more about Bri, but I can't find anything"  
  
Ares stood up "well I got something"  
  
Xena turned her attention to him. And Ares continued  
  
"Bri is forming an army, one that will destroy all villages that worship a patron god"  
  
"She destroyed one yesterday" Xena confirmed. Ares nodded.  
  
"And I know she has a weapon that can kill gods, but I don't know what it looks like"  
  
Xena got an idea "it's from her land?" she asked  
  
"Yeah ..why?"  
  
Xena quickly began searching through her book and finally stopped at a page from which she read.  
  
" The sword of Nuadhu, it's a talisman from Ireland, it says that when the sword is drawn from it's scabbard no one can escape it's conquering power, god or mortal"  
  
"That doesn't sound good" Ares said in fear. Xena stood up and walked across the room to the table and got out her gauntlets and armor. "it's not good, that's why I sent for Hercules"  
  
Ares jumped in surprise and anger "what? Xena why?"  
  
"I need his help" xena argued and rolled her eyes.  
  
"you have me"  
  
"I need both of you"  
  
"No Xena, if you put the two of us together your asking for trouble" Ares pleaded. And Xena walked up to him.  
  
"If you two don't get along, you'll be asking for trouble" She said and hit him playfully with her gauntlet and walked toward the bed.  
  
"xena, I hate him, he hates me..one of us will end up dead!" he continued. Xena looked up at him exasperated.  
  
"Ares please just be civil to him, he is someone I care about and I don't want him to have to fight with you"  
  
Ares looked suspicious. "you two aren't.?"  
  
Xena rolled her eyes. "that was over a long time ago, now he's like a brother to me"  
  
"Yeah me too, but not by choice" Ares said and walked over to Xena.  
  
"funny" she humored him.  
  
Ares stood in front of her and slid the gauntlet onto her forearm for her and continued talking.  
  
"so I'll be the mature brother and get along with him" Ares stated while he tied the laces of the gauntlet.  
  
Xena smiled "The Mature one?"  
  
Ares looked at her insulted "I am the oldest"  
  
Both quietly laughed and xena looked down uncomfortably, afraid to look Ares in the eye.  
  
"It's easier to just hate me isn't it? To pretend like your time with me was just one big mistake" Xena looked up confused over the new subject. "what?"  
  
"it's so easy for you to hate me, and then whenever we start to get along, you act strange" Ares explained. Xena rolled her eyes and turned away.  
  
"We'll gee you've got me figured out Ares" she said sarcastically  
  
ARes crossed his arms "Don't treat me like I'm stupid Xena" Xena threw her arms up and got in his face. "well what do you want me to do Ares, argue with you, and tell you I act "strange" because I'm really in love with you?" Ares got excited "Are you?"  
  
"No!" xena yelled  
  
There was silence and hurt feelings. Xena then sighed and reached her hand up and tugged the flap of ares vest gently. "Ares, I don't hate you, you know that, and everything in my past was a mistake so don't take it personally" Ares sighed and nodded and looked down. "yeah..It's just, I don't understand you" "Wrong" Xena said and Ares looked back up at her. Xena continued. "you understand me in a way most people don't. The part of me that most people are afraid of and don't want to know" Xena sincerely explained.  
  
"The part you hate" Ares stated  
  
"yes.but it's nice to know someone understands"  
  
Ares nodded. "You wish none of it ever happened don't you?"  
  
Xena looked down. "Most of it"  
  
Ares then slowly reached his hand out and lifted her chin up. "xena, as much as you may regret your past, without it you wouldn't be the hero you are today,.or the women I love" Ares closed the distance and slowly kissed her cheek. Xena closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly to the side to meet his lips. They slowly kissed, and it deepen. They were alone and she knew where this was going, but she couldn't bring herself to resist. He slowly lowered her onto the bed and they continued on with their intimacy, But before they got any further A familiar voice called from out side the room "Xena?" and the door swung open. Ares and Xena jumped off the bed and stood as still as two statues. Gabrielle, Hercules, and Eve all stood in the doorway dumbfounded at the site. Xena in only her leathers and one strap hanging off her shoulder and The god of war with his black leather vest untucked.  
  
"Xena?" Gabrielle finally spoke out a bit disgusted, but couldn't think of anything else to say. So Hercules took over  
  
"Whats going on here?" He asked a bit angry. And Eve just stood behind Gabrielle and Hercules with a guilty smile on her face. She knew all to well what was going on. Xena bit her lip and didn't know what to say, Ares noticed this and spoke up.  
  
"um,. I was just teaching her this new move see.." at that Ares grabbed Xena by the neck, tripped her and landed on top of her on the bed, as they were before. The friends just looked at them. and Ares looked down at Xena who appeared very annoyed "Ares..get off me" she growled. And they both got up again. Hercules and Gabrielle still only stared them down in silence. And Xena finally gave in.  
  
"ok, it's exactly what your thinking, but it was an accident" Xena pleaded.  
  
"Accident?" Ares asked. Xena turned to look at him and then back to her friends.  
  
"yes, I shouldn't have let that happen, it was an accident" she turned to Ares "I'm sorry"  
  
Ares looked away from her and didn't respond so xena turned back to her friends and walked up to Herc with a big smile.  
  
"I've missed you Hercules" she said and they hugged. "Did Gabrielle tell you?" she asked  
  
"Yes, but she didn't tell me he would be here" herc said and glared at Ares.  
  
"He's helping us" xena explained and Herc looked down at her like she was dumb.  
  
"No, you don't understand, Ares doesn't know what help is"  
  
Xena sighed, "Hercules please, listen. Ares is getting information for us, he's a .confidant of Bri's" Hercules still didn't trust this idea of hers, and silently questioned her. Until Ares butted in.  
  
"Which reminds me, Bro.your invited to a party tonight"  
  
Hercules looked at him annoyed "What?"  
  
"yeah, Bri invited all the gods to a party tonight, and since your half god your invited" Ares finished. Xena turned to him.  
  
"what kind of party?" Ares smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"the kind where she kills all the gods"  
  
"Can you get us in?" Xena asked.  
  
"of course"  
  
Xena nodded. "Alright, until then Ares stay with Bri or she'll start getting suspicious" Ares nodded and left. Xena turned back to her friends "and I think we should get a bite to eat"  
  
Hercules smiled "Sounds like a plan"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The four friends sat down at the local inn and shared a meal together. Gabrielle sat next to Xena and eve sat next to Hercules. The group was strangely silent. As Xena ate her meal she occasionally could feel her friends eyes on her. She ignored it until she finally couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"What" Xena asked aggravated, mainly towards Gabrielle. Gabrielle looked away guiltily while Xena stared at her for an answer.  
  
"Was it really an accident?" Gabrielle asked quietly, Xena looked at her strangely.  
  
"what is an accident?"  
  
"Ares?"  
  
Xena rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn't want to deal with this now or ever. "Gabrielle, please"  
  
"Xena?" She warned.  
  
"Yes, it was an accident"  
  
and then Hercules came into the conversation.  
  
"I don't understand how anything could happen with Ares, accident or not"  
  
Xena sighed, they would never understand "look, Ares and I have had a long past together and sometimes old feelings surface, but it doesn't mean anything" Xena explained.  
  
"Still, Ares, how could you be with someone like that?" Hercules still couldn't understand. Eve turned her head up to Hercules slowly and spoke with an embarrassed tone. "I was"  
  
Hercules turned to her "what?" and Eve looked away, Xena continued for her.  
  
"Not long ago, Eve was a warrior for Rome, one of the best in fact. And She was very loyal to Ares"  
  
Hercules wanted to scream. To him Ares was evil and he corrupted young women all the time, women like Xena and eve and he was always trying to clean up after him. And for Ares to go after mother and daughter he must have had a real screw lose.  
  
"Both of you?.does it run in the family or something?" he questioned, but before anyone could answer Ares appeared before them.  
  
"I'm ready to take you up to Olympus, unless you would like to continue your conversation" Ares said. Hercules stood up and growled at him "Stay out of it Ares"'  
  
Ares raised his hands in surrender,. "not a problem" he smiled then looked to the girls "ready?"  
  
They all nodded and were transported to a large beautiful hall. Everything was perfect. Art and sculptures of gods and great hero's lined the wall, and sweet smelling incense burned in the corners.  
  
"A lot has changed since we were here last" Gabrielle said in wonderment.  
  
"yeah, well when you were here last the slayer of the gods was on her rampage" Ares muttered, and Xena smirked.  
  
"Ok what now" Hercules asked  
  
"Your room is over there, you'll find something nicer to ware in there" Ares said quickly and brushed him off. Hercules shook his head and walked off.  
  
"And Gabrielle and Eve.you two are servants, you'll find something to ware in there" He explained further and then he turned and started to walk of with Xena. And Gabrielle stopped him.  
  
"Wait! What is Xena doing?" she asked and Ares and Xena turned around.  
  
"Xena is my date, she needs to find something to ware."  
  
"SO why are you going with her?" Gab questioned.  
  
"To help her" Ares smirked. But before gab could argue back. Xena stopped her  
  
"Gabrielle it's ok.. trust me" Xena comforted her friend and Gabrielle nodded and her and Eve went to the servants quarters.  
  
Xena and Ares enter their room and went straight to the large walk in closet. It was filled with colorful exotic clothing. Both Xena and Ares began to look through the clothing. "I found your outfit" Ares purred and held up a red leather bikini. Xena raised her eyebrow.  
  
"in your dreams" She stated. Ares cocked his head. "Sometimes"  
  
and Xena blew it off. Not much longer she pulled an outfit off the shelf herself . "ok got mine, what are you wearing?" she asked Ares. He looked at her strangely and said plainly "This"  
  
"Ares you can't ware that"  
  
"OH?"  
  
"If I have to change so do you"  
  
So Ares gave in and with a snap of his fingers his clothes changed into a silk black shirt tucked into black pants with a silver belt. Xena nodded in approval and they both came out of the closet Ares in front of Xena. On the way out Xena began taking off her armor, and right when Ares turned around she began taking off her leathers, and Ares turned right back around. Xena noticed this and smirked .  
  
"it's nothing you haven't seen before" she stated. And with his back turned he politely replied. "I'm just trying to be a gentlemen"  
  
"really?,.when did you start that?"  
  
"Haha" Ares mocked. Xena finished putting her clothing on.  
  
"Ok you can turn around"  
  
Xena was warring an outfit similar to Aphrodite's but it was red and a bit more sophisticated. "How do I look?" She asked him, He tilted his head in admiration.  
  
"Wow, you look..like a Harlot" He said in the sweetest way. Xena smiled and walked over to him. "I could say the same about your personality"  
  
"ouch' Ares laughed. He then reached his hand up and gently brushed her cheek, and slowly moved in for a kiss. But right before they almost touch Xena tilted her head back distancing her lips from his. "Ares don't" she said sternly. He was confused  
  
"why?"  
  
"I was serious when I said it was an accident.just because I let something happen before doesn't mean it's going to every time we see each other"  
  
Ares took his hands off of her and backed away extremely disappointed. "so whenever you feel like it?" he asked wondering what the deal was with them.  
  
"No, I-" Xena started but was cut off by a knock on the door.  
  
"Xena, are you in there" Hercules yelled from outside the room.  
  
Xena moved away from Ares and opened the door. Hercules walked in and looked at Xena in her dress.  
  
"you look beautiful" he said and gave her a friendly hug. In the background of the two Ares silently muttered. "don't get to excited Brother"  
  
Hercules didn't know what he said but figured it was something rude.  
  
"Is Ares behaving himself?" Hercules Asked Xena.  
  
She smiled "Yes, I can handle him"  
  
"Yes I saw that earlier" Hercules said accidentally. And Xena turned to him in anger  
  
"what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Hercules got Nervous, now Xena was mad, how was he going to excuse what he just said. And Ares saw this as the perfect opportunity to cut in. so he stepped up next to Xena and spoke.  
  
"He means that you can't resist my-"  
  
"Great Personality" Hercules interrupted him and cut him down. They then turned to each other.  
  
"that's right, that's why I have the girl"  
  
This made Hercules Angry and he stepped closer to his half brother.  
  
"you don't have Xena, she belongs to herself, you could never have her anyway!"  
  
"Sounds like jealousy bro" Ares grinned challenging him.  
  
"No, I'm just trying to protect her, I want the best for her and I know you'll hurt her."  
  
"How do you know what will hurt her and what wont?"  
  
"Because I know Xena, you don't"  
  
""Excuse me, I have known her way longer than you have, Since she was an adolescent"  
  
"exactly you know the old Xena but not this one"  
  
"I know this women inside and out"  
  
Xena violently stepped between the two men "enough!" she shouted. And they both became very silent. Xena turned to Hercules and got in his face. "Hercules.I am a grown women I can take care off myself, I don't need you to protect me or tell me whats best."  
  
Ares was behind Xena and smiled arrogantly "yeah" he agreed with Xena, but than she turned on him.  
  
"And you, I can't believe you, you act like you own me when you don't even have me. We are not together so stop thinking that, it's pathetic!"  
  
Ares was scared. Xena backed away and looked at the two cowering men.  
  
"I will not be fought over, the two of you are acting like immature little boys..you need to learn how to get along or this plan will never succeed.now I'm going to leave you two alone and if you kill each other I don't care" She shouted and left the room with out looking back. Hercules and Ares just stood there. But finally Hercules spoke "Wow" he simply said astounded.  
  
"Tell me about it" Ares replied.  
  
Hercules looked over at Ares. "Did you teach her that?" He asked curiously. Ares also turned to look at Herc. "Nope, she came with that" Ares explained. And the two men still stood. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xena walked down the elaborate hall Frustrated. Soon She came across a concerned Gabrielle and Eve who were rushing out of their room.  
  
"Xena, Whats wrong? I heard shouting" Gabrielle asked. Xena put her hand out to quiet Gabrielle's concern.  
  
"Everything is fine, The boys are just having a testosterone battle" Xena explained and expected Gabrielle to react to her comment but instead she appeared disturbed by xena's appearance.  
  
"Xena?..What are you warring?"  
  
"a dress" She responded simply. Gabrielle bit her tongue. But Eve spoke.  
  
"Mother, Where is the rest of it?"  
  
Xena frowned. "Let it go, Now I want the two of you to find a pitcher of some kind to put wine in, for the guests." Xena Explained and Gabrielle and Eve went back into the storage room to find what they needed. AS soon as it was quiet Xena could hear the childish arguing of Hercules and Ares coming down the hall.  
  
"Now What?" Xena asked loudly to the two men. Ares walked around the side of Xena with a cocky look.  
  
"Jerkules here was just feeling sad and lonely, He thinks he should have a date to this godly party" Before Xena could respond Hercules Spoke to defend himself.  
  
"He makes it sound worse than it is" he snarled at Ares "look I just think it would look better if I had someone accompany me so I don't have to talk to myself,. can't Gabrielle be my date?" Hercules asked. Xena nodded in agreement.  
  
"Gabrielle?" Xena shouted and Gabrielle came out into the hall. "Put something else on, Your going to accompany Hercules". Gabrielle smiled slightly and nodded. Ares then cringed and cocked his head.  
  
"Bad choice bro, I'd have gone with Eve,. she's a real party animal" Ares purred with disrespect, but before anyone could say anything else, Xena had Ares by the neck pinned roughly against the wall.  
  
"If you ever speak about my daughter in that manner again, I'll rip your heart out!" Xena growled.  
  
Hercules cringed as he watched the angry display, But when he saw the fear on his half brothers face he smirked. "So is her mother" and he began to walk off. Xena's anger left Ares and turned it towards Hercules. She tried to go after him as he walked off but Ares held her back firmly, not because he didn't want to see Xena knock Hercules around a bit , but because he was enjoying the lack of distance he and xena were sharing. When Xena noticed his affections she sneered.  
  
"Ares, your pathetic"  
  
He looked confused  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
xena rolled her eyes  
  
"Just let go off of me"  
  
He let go of her and allowed her to back away slightly, he then held out a bent arm for her to hold. "Ready?" He asked. She looked at him mistrusting, but took his arm anyway. The pair put on confident faces and strutted into the room where the party had already begun. The room was of moderate size but filled with elaborate decorations. Bright colors, Large fancy pillars, and rich furniture littered the room. Many godly guests had made it to the party. Gods not even Ares had ever seen or heard of, gods from other religions and gods with little or pathetic powers. Xena and Ares made their way through the sparse crowd. They didn't get far when a girly squeal sounded behind them.  
  
"Ares!"  
  
Xena and Ares both turned around startled. It was the oh so pink Aphrodite. she ran to Ares and embraced him. She let go after a while and looked over to the women standing next to Ares who had her head down as if trying to hide her identity. Aphrodite looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Xena??? ..Is that you?" She asked. And Xena looked up unenthusiastically. Aphrodite smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around the warrior princess. When She backed away and looked surprised.  
  
"Wait a minute..Are you two together?"  
  
Xena looked shocked and disgusted at the question, but before she could say no Ares stopped her.  
  
"yes,,,yes we are but it's kind of a secret so if you could.."  
  
Aphrodite smiled gleefully. "Of course, you can always trust the goddess of love with a secret, you know this is so great you guys, I can't believe this!" she laughed and hugged them both again and skipped away. When she was out of site xena gave Ares a murderous glare.  
  
"Were together and it's kind of a secret?" Xena questioned angrily.  
  
"It was that or tell her you're here to stop a crazy god from killing everyone. Which would you rather?" he asked and Xena twisted her lips.  
  
"Your right.and I can't believe I just said that" Xena replied.  
  
Not far across the room Eve, who was playing the servant girl caught up with Hercules and a modestly dressed Gabrielle.  
  
"So what exactly is going to happen" Eve asked. Gabrielle glanced at her in impatient despair.  
  
"I wish I could tell you, But I have no idea. I don't think xena even knows"  
  
Hercules frowned "maybe, but I can bet Ares knows"  
  
"You don't trust him?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Do you?" Hercules questioned.  
  
Gabrielle frowned "not a chance, but I do trust Xena's judgment. So if she thinks he'll pull through..so do I"  
  
"I hope your right, but until then we all need to be alert and prepared" Hercules suggested, and Gabrielle and Eve nodded in agreement.  
  
Xena and Ares continued making their way through the room keeping an eye out for any god slaying swords and crazy Celtic goddesses, but instead Ares unfortunately spotted unwanted company. He grabbed Xena by the upper arm and quickly turned her around to walk the other direction.  
  
"Ares, what are you doing?" Xena growled. Ares tried to keep a low profile and whispered.  
  
"I'm trying to avoid someone"  
  
But his efforts didn't work; Unwanted Company arrogantly strutted over to them.  
  
"Ares, you're a sight for sore eyes. but then everyone knows that I'm the only real cure for that." The man laughed. And Ares gave him a fake smile.  
  
"And who is this enchanting young women?" He said referring to Xena.  
  
"This is Xe-"Ares started, but Xena cut him off, she couldn't let people know that the ex slayer off the gods was present.  
  
"Xecharra, that's my name"  
  
The man grinned mischievously. "I'm Narcissuses, it's a pleasure to meet you..and by the way what is a goddess of such beauty and intelligence doing with a rude leather clad ruffian like Ares" he said lowering his voice to a whisper, even though Ares could still hear him "You should be with someone of higher class and sophistication" Xena smiled.  
  
"you are absolutely right, and you know" Xena said in a low whisper "He is just not a lover, he's not romantic it's always just right to it. And that rugged facial hair is just terribly itchy. And don't even get me started on trying to have an intelligent conversation with him, it's just not possible.I think A man of your caliber is more to my liking" Xena grinned and then shot a glance over to Ares who looked very disturbed. But Narcissuses on the other hand was very pleased. He grinned wickedly.  
  
"well then, when you get tired of battle boy here, you know where to come" and he walked off. Xena gave a fake seductive smile, but then quickly changed it to a snotty grin and glanced up at Ares who was frowning at her.  
  
"That was really disturbing" He said.  
  
"I know that's why I did it" She jested.  
  
Ares twisted his lips "did you really mean all that stuff?"  
  
"Not all of it, I do actually like your facial hair" She smiled and started to walk, and Ares Took a quick gaze around the room and spotted their companions Gabrielle and Hercules. He also noticed that Eve was hanging around them like a fly. He then ran to catch up with Xena.  
  
"hey ya know, You might want to let your daughter know that it only looks a little suspicious when she follows Gabrielle and My dear brother around."  
  
Xena sneered at him. She didn't like him bossing her around especially when it came to her own daughter, but on the other hand he was right. If bri was close she would definitely wonder why the servant girl was being so friendly with the guests.  
  
Xena sighed "I'll go talk to her" and She left. Ares crossed his arms and admired her as she walked off. As he did this A servant girl came to his side with a tray which carried a beautifully designed wine glass.  
  
"Ares" The girl whispered. Ares turned around and looked down at a girl with auburn hair and Green eyes, it was Bri.  
  
"What Are you doing?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Shhh" She warned and continued. "This is what's going to happen.." She glanced around the room to make sure no one was listening. "at some point tonight, preferably soon, I need you to get everyone's attention, tell them you need to make an announcement, tell them you have a chosen warrior; me, and you want to grant me with a gift..it's a sword. It will be behind that curtain over there." She pointed. He grinned  
  
"Is that the weapon?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Perfect, we'll kill them all" he took the glass of wine and drank from it. As he did Xena returned. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned away from Bri and walked to Xena. She looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Who was that?" Xena asked.  
  
"What?,.oh that was just some priestess from one of my old temples." He concluded.  
  
"Oh" Xena said accepting his words.  
  
Ares was quiet for a while. But then spoke again.  
  
"um xena will you excuse me for a second, I have to do something." He asked Xena raised her right eye brow in suspicion "sure" she said and he walked away. Xena made her way to meet up with Hercules and Gabrielle.  
  
"Where is Ares?" Gabrielle asked  
  
"He had to do something" She responded. And Hercules jumped in suspiciously.  
  
"Exactly what did he have to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure but..." she trailed off in thought.  
  
"But what?" Hercules pushed  
  
"I can usually tell what he's up to, but this time-" Xena was cut off by a load bold voice.  
  
"Attention! Can I have everyone's attention please!" It was Ares. He stood on a wide stone platform that had three steps leading up to it.  
  
"What is he doing?" Gabrielle asked a bit in shock.  
  
"I don't know but be ready, Hercules go right, Gabrielle go left, I'll get the front" Xena ordered and they went to their positions.  
  
"I want to thank you all for coming tonight.and I would like to make an announcement." He signaled to the young redhead girl who stood off to the side and she walked up the stairs to his side. Xena immediately recognized her as the servant girl Ares was talking to earlier an knew that the girl must be Bri. Xena tensed and became angry. She felt betrayed, yet then she expected it from Ares. She was also angry for not recognizing it earlier.  
  
"I would like to honor my chosen warrior with a gift" Ares stated confidently. he had a large gold sword in his hand. It was made of all gold and had rubies imbedded in the hilt. And it was in a sheath just as beautiful.  
  
"Bri..I grant this sword to you" Ares handed her the sword and she turned to the audience. Xena made eye contact with Gabrielle and Hercules and all three started to make their way through the crowed to the platform. Bri Then wrapped her feminine hand around the hilt of the sword and began to unsheathe it. Xena approached quickly. The sword was almost out and Xena was almost there to stop her when Ares reached his strong arm around from behind Bri and pushed the sword back into the sheath and held her.  
  
"Traitor!" Bri sneered.  
  
Xena stopped short in front of Bri and kicked the sword out of her hands. It flew off behind them. But Bri recovered and Kicked Xena fiercely in the stomach and elbowed Ares in the face and he fell back against the wall. All the gods started to scream and run about the room.  
  
Gabrielle then charged at Bri but was also defeated. Hercules then came after her and fought her successfully, but the goddess used her powers and blew him across the room. Bri went over to the large column near by and took the sword that was hanging there. Xena did the same and the two broke out in a heated sword fight. Ares and Gabrielle stood by. Eve was in the process of getting a large number of panicking gods out of the building. Hercules was still trying to regain his strength and breath back. Bri and Xena continued fight, they were evenly matched, but Bri was a strong goddess and got in several blows right in a row on Xena breaking her arm and knocking her to the ground. Xena lay defenseless. Ares saw Xena go down and Rushed to Eve who had gotten hold of the sword.  
  
"Give it to me" He said frantically. Eve looked at him warily.  
  
"You have to trust me, your mothers life depends on it"  
  
Eve swallowed deeply and hesitantly gave him the sword. He ran.  
  
Bri was standing over Xena who lay on the stairs injured. She raised her sword above her head. "So you're the mighty Xena I am supposed to fear?.I don't see why" she mused and Brought her sword down. To her surprise it was blocked, not by Xena but by Ares who had unsheathed the sword of Naudhu "I'll tell you why.." He growled And disarmed bri, He then ran her through with the mighty sword.  
  
"Because She has me to back her up!"  
  
Bri was in shock, and fell to the floor dead. Ares starred at her body and held the sword triumphantly. Gabrielle Ran to her friend and helped her up, as did Hercules. Eve had emptied the room and joined the friends. The four stood there looking at Ares back waiting for him to face them. When he did there was a gleam in his eyes, it was the dignified look of absolute power. It was the sword doing it to him. It must have had some sort of power over the one who wealds it, and A person like Ares would be taken over easily. It scared the four friends enough to convince them to keep their distance.  
  
"Ares.Let me have the sword." Xena said calmly, she knew that any hostile movement or command could send him into a rage.  
  
"Xena, We have the sword now..we can take over everyone, rule together, and conquer them all" Ares spoke excitedly.  
  
"I don't want that Ares, you know that..give me the sword." Xena spoke softly and reached out her good arm. He stepped back slightly.  
  
"No, come on Xena. You know you want it. You should feel it's power." Ares begged and Xena slightly shook her head. Eve began to become impatient.  
  
"Ares give us the sword now!" Eve said sternly and walked quickly towards him. But she didn't get far. Ares aimed the sword at her throat in defense. She force and slowly stepped back.  
  
"Stay back!" he threatened. While Ares attention was on Eve Hercules tried to make a move closer to him. Ares saw this though and knocked Hercules back forcefully.  
  
"Ares! Stop this!" Xena yelled. Ares looked away from the fallen demi god and focused his attention on his beloved.  
  
"Why!?"  
  
She slowly stepped closer and he allowed her.  
  
"Please Ares, don't do this. You say you want my love, but if you keep this sword I could never feel that way." Xena pleaded. She didn't like what she had just told him. It was true she could never love him if he did this, but She didn't want Ares to feel that she would love him if he didn't keep the sword, she didn't want him to have false hope.  
  
"Xena" he simply sighed. He was torn now.  
  
"you don't need it Ares, you wont gain anything with it just those things..and people." Xena continued. He lowered his head and slowly began to line the mighty sword up with it's scabbard. Xena was still walking slowly towards him with one broken arm limply resting on her hip and the other stealthily reaching out. When The tip of the sword was almost touching the outside ring of the scabbard Xena quickly shot her hand out and pushed the sword all the way in and it fell to the ground. Ares head shoot up and his eyes were soft, he looked like he had just come out of a trance. Xena looked at him with concern and held her broken arm softly with the good one. Ares looked into her eyes honestly and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry" He spoke barely audible. Xena and the rest sighed with relief, they had won the battle. Without losing any lives (besides Bri's of course)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````  
  
The next day back at the Inn, Xena, Gabrielle, Eve, and Hercules were all saying their goodbyes. Hercules shook Eve's hand but pulled her into a friendly hug. "It was a pleasure meeting you Eve" he said kindly "and you to" she responded and smiled. Hercules then turned to Xena and Gabrielle and hugged both of them at once. "It was a treat to see both of you again, and working with you, .Send my a letter once in a while and we'll meet up" He offered.  
  
"of course" Gabrielle replied . Xena smiled.  
  
"See you soon" she said and he left. Xena then turned to Eve.  
  
"Eve thank you for all your help in this situation, you saved the world"  
  
Eve smiled "thank Eli"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Will you be traveling with us?" Gabrielle asked hopefully. But Eve frowned  
  
"Sadly I can't, I still need to spread the way of love, but I promise I'll come visit more often, under normal circumstances"  
  
"I'll miss you" Xena sighed  
  
"Goodbye mother" Eve said and embraced her mother and then Eve. "goodbye" she said one last time and left.  
  
"Ready?" Gabrielle asked Xena.  
  
"Yep..Wait! I left my sharpening stone in the room, I'll be right back." Xena Said and Hurried up the stairs into her room. The sharpening stone was right on the table where she left it and she quickly grabbed it and pushed the door open hard. As she did this she heard a loud THUNK.  
  
"Owww!!" It was Ares holding his nose and stumbling around outside the door. Xena looked at him strangely.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked. He looked up at her still rubbing away the pain in his face.  
  
"I came to see you"  
  
"Why didn't you just appear in the room?" Xena asked confused  
  
"I wanted to make a normal entrance" he explained  
  
"Oh.." Xena thought "good job...what do you want exactly?" Xena asked with a rude tone and Ares looked at her in disgust "never mind" he said and began to walk away and disappear.  
  
"Wait!.thank you" Xena said stopping him. He turned around and frowned.  
  
"yeah right!" he barked.  
  
'I'm serious! I couldn't have done it without you"  
  
"Gee, thanks, glad I could help" he said sarcastically. and rolled his Eyes. They were silent for a second. "Ares.what do you want from me?" Xena asked desperately. Ares looked at her in despair and confusion.  
  
"I want..I don't know.Xena, I'm not supposed to feel this way, I'm the god of war.I mean, I'm truly, deeply, in love with you and it's driving me crazy, I've never experienced this kind of emotion.I don't understand why I feel like this."  
  
Xena looked sad and uncomfortable, she had no idea what to say.  
  
"Love..it's.unexplainable. I-"she was cut of by his angry voice.  
  
"NO!.I know why.it was you, you and that blonde. All the times I've lost my goodhood because of you two and every time YOU mess with my head!! But you don't even care, you never have.I HATE you!" he growled and backed her into the wall. As he said the word hate he slammed his hand against the wall beside her head. Xena wasn't scared, but she definitely wasn't going to move or say anything. Luckily Xena heard a voice from down stairs.  
  
"Xena!, Are you coming?" Gabrielle called. Xena moved her head to the side of Ares body and shouted back.  
  
"Be there in a second!" She then looked back to Ares.  
  
"I have to go" she said simply and moved around him.  
  
"wait.." He caught her arm and pulled her back to stay. She faced him hearing him out. "I want you .to give me a chance" he asked. Xena looked up at him with no emotion,  
  
"I thought you hated me?"  
  
"I didn't mean it.. besides I never could, and believe me I've tried." He explained. Xena smiled slightly and looked down in thought.  
  
"What kind of chance?" She finally asked.  
  
He also thought a while. "Lets just try seeing each other more, you know.outside of fighting against each other or fighting together against something that could destroy the world."  
  
Xena and Ares both slightly laughed. And Xena looked to him and nodded  
  
"I think I could live with that" she agreed. Ares smiled.  
  
"I'll be seeing you then?"  
  
"I guess so" she said smiling back. And he disappeared.  
  
"Xena!" Gabrielle called from down stairs again. Xena jumped a bit and then ran back down the stairs to Gabrielle.  
  
"Sorry" Xena apologized, and her and Gabrielle started out of the inn.  
  
"What took you so long?" Gabrielle asked curiously. Xena looked down at her a little uncomfortably.  
  
"oh.it was just Ares" She said carelessly. But Gabrielle gave her a wide grin.  
  
"Oh?" Gabrielle asked hinting at something. Xena looked at her in shock.  
  
"Not like that Gabrielle, Geez!"  
  
"Well then, like how?" Gabrielle pushed. Xena rolled her eyes.  
  
"We just talked.he wants to see me more often,.you know outside of fighting."  
  
Gabrielle widened her eyes "And?"  
  
"I agreed"  
  
The two friends were silent for a while, until Gabrielle blurted out.  
  
"You know I'll love you no matter what?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xena sneered.  
  
"If you decide to be with Ares, I'll support you , and always be your best friend." Gabrielle explained. But Xena jumped at her.  
  
"Gabrielle!.I'm not going to be with Ares, at least not in a steady relationship sense." Xena took a deep breath and smiled slightly. "My place is with you, traveling the world and fighting for the greater good." They both smiled.  
  
"Still.I'll always be there for you." Gabrielle stated. Xena put her arm around Gabrielle in a friendly embrace.  
  
"And I'll be there for you" 


End file.
